The Internet Culture Wiki:Administrators
Different users have access to different functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, administrators can access a few additional functions. Administrator abilities These additional functions include: * Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. * Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights or autoconfirmed status. * Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. * Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. Bureaucrat abilities A bureaucrat can make other users into bureaucrats or administrators on their own wiki. However, they are not currently able to remove admin access from any user; please contact one of the community team if you need that done. Bureaucrats can also give users the ability to "rollback" edits not made in good faith. Staff and Janitors Some Wikia staff members have full access to all Wikia. They will be shown in on any wiki. Wikia janitors have limited administrator access to all Wikia for cleanup purposes. These users will be shown on on any Wikia. Please see the Central Wikia contact page for details on how to contact Wikia staff. Who are this wiki's administrators? The "founder" of a wiki, the person who first requested it, is given administrator access automatically. Founders are also given bureaucrat access so they can make any other user on their wiki an administrator or bureaucrat. For a complete list of users with administrator access, see . You may also wish to list them on this page. *User:Example How do I use administrator powers? See the for a guide on using admin functions. Becoming an administrator For you to become an administrator, someone with bureaucrat access must make you one. On larger Wikia, there will usually be a community page for requests, with a page name such as " :Requests for adminship". On a smaller wiki, you may simply ask on the community portal or Forum, or ask a bureaucrat directly on his or her talk page. If there are no active bureaucrats and you wish to become an administrator or adopt the wiki, please contact the community staff on the Central Wikia.. If there are other active editors but no active bureaucrats/admins, you should first discuss with them on who should become an admin, whether it be one of you, or all of you. What can administrators not do? Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community.